Specific attention will be given to identifying the two phosphorous containing compounds whose synthesis is inhibited during anesthesia induced myocardial depression. A major effort will be given to a study of cardiac sarcoplasmic reticulum and troponin C. These two substances will be isolated and purified and they will be used in calcium binding studied. It is also anticipated that calcium uptake by the mitochondria from cardiac cells will be examined. We should complete the work on collagen, glucosaminoglycan, and lipofuscin biosynthesis as related to age of cell in culture. We will attempt to identify and quantitate the glucosaminoglycans present in the cultured cells and to correlate the data with age of cells in culture. We will continue to use our monitor to measure rate and intensity of beating when cells are subjected to various drugs, hormones, and anesthetics. We will also continue to use the radiorespirometer to measure the metabolism of different substrates. Of particular importance will be the role amino acids play in energy metabolism. Our recent results using this instrument indicate the possibility that amino acids are more important sources of energy than we originally thought. They may play an important role when cells are subjected to hypoxia.